


Rewrite our Spotlights

by Hexxer07



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Ratings might change, Strangers to Lovers, The Haunting Series, dani is a singer, exposing my music taste, jamie has tattoos, jamie has tongue piercing, lots of other fics references, maybe a lil angst?, owen is a gamer, quite inspired by a lumity band au fanfic, they met in a gay bar lmao, yes there will be a spotify playlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexxer07/pseuds/Hexxer07
Summary: Dani left her old band in America, only to join a new one in London with a group of people she never seen in her entire life except for one who she met in her previous night, Jamie.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose & Owen Sharma, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma, Rebecca Jessel/Peter Quint
Kudos: 18





	1. she’s the first one that i see and i don’t know why

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Music Under the Spotlight (Lumity Band Au)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940906) by [Simply_Lumity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Lumity/pseuds/Simply_Lumity). 



Dani is a lesbian

Thats something she’d never admit, In fact, she had tried to erase it, lock it and shut it off completely for her whole life

But theres no point of not admitting it if it was her way out of misery and pain, which was her relationship with Eddie in this situation

Not that she doesn’t love Eddie, it’s just not the same way as she does when she look at a cute bartender after a band gig, or the way her stomach flutters when she locks eyes with a woman with a nose piercing during a band performance.

She loves him,  _ just not the same way _

Dani sighed as she ordered a drink. She is currently in a gay bar in London. She have been trying to give herself a break after she broke up with Eddie and left the band

She took the drink from the bartender with a small ‘Thanks’ and took a sip. Suddenly the door opened with a bell ring, revealing a woman with brown curls and multiple tattoos around her body as she took off her jacket, and when she slid on a stool and opened her mouth to order, it revealed that she in-fact have a tongue piercing.

Dani doesn’t know why or what about this woman that is making her stare but she is, her stomach flutters too. When the woman gets a drink and looks at her, Dani blushed and looked away, taking a huge sip of her beer, mentally scolding herself to not glance to her side.

_ Do not glance, do not glance, do no gla- _

She glances back to find the woman smirking at her. Dani glances away again, trying to calm herself down under this woman’s presence. She heard the woman speaking in a Cockney accent, ordering another beer, and then she hears boots walking towards her way. Dani decided to look to her right, finding the woman to be sitting next to her

_ Shit, shit, she’s right next to me _ Dani mentally curse

“Noticed your drink was empty.” She spoke in Dani’s direction “Figured you might need another one” the women slide the beer she ordered right in-front of where Dani was sitting “Don’t worry, its on me” with that, she walked away, looked back at Dani and smirked at her for one last time, then exit the bar

Dani sits there, staring at the door where the woman had left for a moment before there was some shuffling noise as she told the bartender to put it on her tab for her drink and she exited the bar in a hurried fashion

When she exited, she looked right and left, only to find out that the woman was nowhere to be seen. Dani sighed, she was hoping to catch the woman’s name at least, maybe even getting a phone number if she was lucky, but alas, nothing.

Dani decided to go back into the bar when her eyes caught a poster on a poll. She took a closer look to read out what it says.

_ Currently looking for singer _

_ Location: 82 Abbey Road _

_ Band: The Haunting of Bly’s _

_ Band Type: Rock/Alt _

Dani read it a couple of time before letting her mind decides if she wanted to go or not.

_ Why not, its been a couple of months without a job, might as well give it a shot._

Dani took the poster from the poll and decided to go home early, so that she could prepare herself for the audition tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi gays ill try my best to continue writing this fic and not let it go to waste cus i had so much things planned 🏃♀️anyhoo the spotify playlist will be out soon. Also thank you to one of my bestie (Sude) for proofreading this, its so much better when you fix it JSHSBJS.


	2. ends with a sniff or a huff or injection, I can't handle rejection

“Dani please! Talk to me, what’s going on?” Eddie shouted as he grabbed her arm, preventing her from running away.

It was a late band practice, and Dani had been fine until the last moment when her band mates cheered on as Eddie had got on his knee and proposed to her. She started to cry and she ran out, confusing her bandmates as Eddie chased after her.

“Please, tell me what’s wrong babe, you’re freaking me out” worry laced his voice. 

Dani doesn’t want to tell him. Dani doesn’t want to tell him how she doesn’t want to marry him. Dani doesn’t wanna tell him that she’s gay. 

“Was it too early? Was it too public? Oh god, its my fault! I should have just-“ Eddie started rambling but Dani shushed him 

“Eddie, I’m sorry...” Dani said quietly, her lips trembling 

“Sorry? For what?” He asked her “Dani, please just tell me for fuck’s sake! What on earth are you so-“

“I can’t marry you!” She shouted and the clasped a hand over her mouth. Eddie reaction was immediate. 

“What?” He was shocked. “Is it because its’s too early or is it-“

“No Eddie! Its not because it was too early or anything, its just that I can’t!” She tried to explain but she just couldn’t if it meant revealing a big secret

“What do you mean Danielle?” she winced when he used her full name, it’s only reserved for something serious like this. “Are you under some kind of trouble? Is there someone chasing you or-“

“No! It’s just-you won’t understand” Dani looked at his eyes, which was now full of tears. 

“What wouldn’t i understand? Dani what do you mean?” He nearly shouted at her as he held tightly on her arm.

“I’m gay!” she shouted, there was no point of denying the truth now. “I like girls, Eddie!”

Eddie stood there for a moment, staring at her as if he didn’t know who she was

“This is a joke right? You can’t actually like-“ 

She knew he would say something like that.

“But i do! Eddie, my feelings for girls are as real as they’ve ever been. I love you Eddie, but its just, not the same way.” She started rambling, trying to calm him down “You deserve someone more beautiful and better than-“

“WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME DANI!” He screamed at her as he left go of her arm. Dani flinched back “WHY MUST YOU HURT ME LIKE THIS?” anger started to creep up on his voice.

_ Run, run away, don’t look back _ Dani’s mind told her. 

“I’m sorry Eddie.” she cried out, with that, she turned back and ran away, leaving her life behind, her band behind, her job, her past, her childhood. She left it all behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if i like this or not but ANYGAYS leave some comments if yall want ig, ok onto writing next chap. Ty Sude like always for proofreading my stuff


	3. love is a open door, with you (with you)

Dani woke up, sweating.

_ It’s just a dream, it’s in the past, you’re in a better place now, it’s just a dream- _

She calmed herself down and looked at the clock to check the time (it was 9:00 AM). She took a few deep breaths and sat there, blinking as sunlight reached her eyes. 

_ Wait, didn’t I have somewhere to go today  _

She did in fact, have somewhere to go. Today, she was going to join a band, after many months, she finally had got back on track.

She went go for a simple tank top and jeans for her outfit for the day and went to help herself with some toast for breakfast. She tried to make coffee but ended up making it too bitter. Dani sighed, its 10:00 AM, she should probably head out now.

_ Right, just don’t mess this up.  _

With that, she exited her apartment with a quiet locking sound of the door.

————————

10:30 AM

Dani was here, 82 Abbey Road. She paid the taxi driver as she got out of the car. She looked at the exterior of the building, it was plain white, no glass or anything, just plain white walls and a door. When she stepped closer to building she heard some drum crash, indicating that this place was in fact where the band is

_ Right, here goes nothing. _

Dani rang the doorbell. 

“Who the hell is out there?” a voice shouted from inside, it sounded quite familiar .

“Owen did you order a goddamm Xbox?” Another voice shouted, followed by laughters

“Fine, I’ll open the door.” the voice got closer to her, there was some boots stomping noise and then a ‘click’, revealing the person who opened the door

Dani immediately started to flush, because standing there at the door, was the woman she saw yesterday at the bar

The woman also seemed to recognize her, her frown turning into a smirk. 

“Oh, so it’s you” she teased as Dani blushed harder “Tracked me down all over here didn’t ya?”

“No!” Dani exclaimed “I’m here because of uh-“ there was some rummaging while Dani searched her purse, only to take out a folded poster from it “-this poster!” She gave it to the woman

“Ah! So you’re here to be a vocalist” The woman clicked her tongue as she took the poster from Dani “Gotta give it to ya, you don’t look like much of a band person to me” 

“I uh-I used to be in a band” Dani said as she opened up her Spotify. “Here, this is one the albums of my pervious band” Dani gave the woman her phone, she gave the album a scroll and her eyes lit up. 

“So you’re the one who’s responsible of ‘Bubblegum Bitch’” She said, looking directly at Dani “That song is an absolute banger.” 

“Oh! You heard it before?” Dani flushed at the thought of the brunette listening to her ex-band’s music

“Yea, it was all over the radio here, quite hard to miss it.” She grinned. “Anyways, what brings you to our band?”

“I-i uh-“ Dani was about to answer when a voice from the inside called out

“Jamie! What is taking so long? Not trying to put something in my Xbox are you?” 

“Quite the opposite Owen!” the woman, whose’s name Dani now know, Jamie, called back. “I have someone here who wanted to join our band!”

A collective “What? Who!” came from the inside. 

“Well bring them in!” another voice said. 

“C’mon, let’s go in” Jamie offer her hand. Dani took it, a shiver going through her as their hands touched. 

“By the way, what’s your name, i never caught it” Jamie asked as they walk across the hallway, passing the living room and kitchen

“Dani,” She replied “short for Danielle” 

“Dani.” Jamie said “That’s a nice name.” 

“Thanks” Dani blushed at the compliment as they continued their journey in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i had Owen become a gamer because he would definitely be one, anyhoo next chap soon


	4. i'll chew you up and, i’ll spit you out, cause that's what young love is all about

When she and Jamie got to the room, it was quite messy, there were wires everywhere connected to audio mixer and there were more people there, 4 more in fact. 

“Ah, there you are!” said a man with glasses and a mustache as Dani and Jamie entered the room “Who’s the newcomer?” he pointed at Dani over his spot, where there was the audio mixer and another controller, Dani assumed that he was band technician. 

“This is Dani” Jamie said “Apparently, she’s here to fill in our other vocalist spot” 

“Oh wonderful!” another woman clapped her hands, then she offered her right hand out to Dani “I’m Hannah, I’m the co-manager of this band.” 

Dani shook hands with her. “So uh, who’s the manager then?”

“Oh! That would be Mr. Wingrave dear!” Hannah replied as she took out an extra seat for Dani to sit down. “You could call him Henry. He’s been quite busy with some stuff so i’m the manager while he’s gone”

“Oh! Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Hannah” Dani said as she looked at the other band members. All of them smiled at her except for one, who was giving her an unwelcoming look

“Well, this is Owen, he’s the band technician” Hannah pointed at the man with glasses and mustache “I assume you know him from all the talking about Xbox.” Hannah chuckled while Owen scratch the back of his head, looking a bit embarrassed. 

“I was waiting for my Xbox delivery.” Owen explained, “That’s why when the doorbell rang i thought it was the deliveryman with my Xbox.” 

“Owen shut up about your Xbox!” Jamie said, leaning against the wall. 

“But its an Xbox!” Owen protest as all their bandmates laugh “Can’t you believe her!” Owen whisper to Dani, she chuckled 

“Well i think you have quite an obsession over a game controller” Dani pretended to frown at him. Owen looked at her with a fake hurt expression. 

“Well now i think Jamie brought you here just to hurt me” Owen said. 

“Did not!” Jamie said back.

“Alright you two, settle down!” Hannah said with a smile on her lips “We haven’t finished the introduction!” She waved her hands at Jamie and the other two bandmates “Anyways, this is Jamie, she plays the drums.” she pointed at Jamie

Jamie smirked and shot Dani a finger gun. Dani blushed as Jamie chuckled. 

“I assume you two already met” Hannah said, eyeing at Jamie and Dani’s interactions.

“Did we now?” Jamie raised her eyebrow, still looking at Dani, as she blushed even harder.

“Right.” Hannah coughed after a moment, breaking the tension of the room. “This is Rebecca, she’s the lead vocalist” She waved her hand at the woman who was holding a microphone 

“Hi Dani! Pleasure to meet you” She shook hands with Dani “Im the band singer” 

“Nice to meet you too Rebecca” She shook hands with the woman, she had black wavy hair and a smile that warmed Dani up like drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

“And this is Peter, he’s the bassist.” Hannah pointed at the last bandmate, he was the one who gave Dani unwelcoming looks. 

Peter didn’t even acknowledge Hannah introducing him, he just continued looking at Dani with an unpleasant frown on his face, his lips were set in a tight line.

“He’s uh, quite uneasy around strangers.” Hannah whispered, trying to reassure Dani. “Give it a week or two and he’ll open up to you” Dani nodded

“So uh, Dani.” Jamie called, snapping Dani’s attention to her “Wanna give them a little performance?” she quirked her eyebrows, waiting for an answer from Dani. 

“Oh yeah, sure!” Dani said. “Uh Peter, can you follow this-“ but Peter apparently disappeared, and was nowhere to be found 

“He went out, said he needed a breather.” Owen said “Sorry.” as he gave her a sympathetic look. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take over bass, Owen can take over drums since he doesn’t know how to play bass.” Jamie chuckled as she moved next to Dani, picking up Peter’s bass “So, what you want me to play, Dani?” Jamie was holding the bass in ready position, awaiting Dani’s instructions. 

“Uh, can you play these chords for me?” Dani showed Jamie the chords through her phone, Jamie took a quick look and nodded, tuning her bass to match the chords. “And Owen, can you give me a steady beat around 158 BPM?” Owen nodded as he played on the snares a few time to keep in beat. Dani fixed the microphone in the meantime, giving it some mic check.

“Ready Dani?” Owen said, holding his drumsticks together. 

“Yeah, count us in Owen!” Dani said, Owen nodded and clicked his drumsticks together three times before playing what Dani asked, Jamie started playing the bass as Owen kept a steady beat. After repeating the chords 2 times, Dani started to sing.

_** Got a figure like a pin-up  ** _

_** Got a figure like a doll ** _

Jamie smirked at those 2 lines, recognizing the song while her other bandmates were intrigued at what Dani was singing.

_** Don't care if you think I'm dumb ** _

_** I don't care at all ** _

Owen seemed to recognize it too because he changed his beat pattern a bit.

_** Candy bear, sweetie pie  ** _

_** I wanna be adored ** _

_** I'm the girl you'd die for ** _

Jamie immediately started changing her ways of playing the chords the same as Owen changed again when Dani hit the pre-chorus.

_** I'll chew you up and, I'll spit you out ** _

_** 'Cause that's what young love is all about ** _

The other bandmates seemed to figure out what Dani was singing. Rebecca and Hannah started cheering for Dani, Owen and Jamie to continue playing.

_** So pull me closer and kiss me hard ** _

_** I’m gonna pop your bubble gum heart ** _

Jamie immediately stood up from where she was sitting and Owen did a drum riff as they hit hard into chorus.

_** I’m Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips ** _

_** Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss ** _

At those lyrics, Dani looked at Jamie. Her hair was messy, sweat glistening on her skin making her tattoos more visible. Dani felt her mouth go dry, then mentally scolded herself to finish the song. She signaled Owen and Jamie with her hand with a silent message to end after the chorus, they both saw it and nodded in understanding. 

_** I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips ** _

_** I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch ** _

_** I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch ** _

Owen did a big drum riff and ended with a big crash, Jamie stopped playing as Dani stoppedsinging. 

There was a moment of silence before Hannah and Rebecca erupted into cheers and claps. 

“Yep, you’re gonna work well with me” Rebecca said as Dani chuckle.

“Thanks” Dani said as she walked towards the audio mixer to mute the microphone while Jamie muted hers by the amplifier. 

“Well Dani, welcome to our band.” Hannah said, the bandmates all erupted into cheers as they hugged Dani. Dani never felt more happy, she felt like she was home in a way.

Owen gave Dani a big pat in the back. “Well Dani, if you want, you could come by my place later and play some Nintendo Switch with us.” He nudged his head towards Rebecca and Hannah

“Nah, I’m good” Dani declined his offer, Owen just shrugged “Fine by me” He picked up his backpack and walk out “See you all tomorrow!” He left the place, followed by Hannah and Rebecca, leaving Jamie and Dani alone.

“So...” Jamie said, starting a conversation as they clean up the wires “I noticed you were looking at me during the song”

“You did?” Dani flushed.

“Yea, couldn’t miss the way your eyes were looking at my tattoos.” Jamie smirked as Dani flushed even harder.

“I-I-uh...” Dani started stammering, making Jamie chuckled.

“Anyways, I wanna continue our conversation from earlier” Jamie said as they finished cleaning up. Dani racked her brains, trying to remember what she meant. “What brings you to our band?” Jamie leaned against the wall.

“Oh!” Dani wondered if she should tell Jamie her full story, but decided it would be better to tell some parts of it. “I used to be a teacher but my love for music was better than my passion for teaching, which is why I left to start a band with some of my friends. After a few years, I uh-I got tired since we weren’t working so well. So I left, went to London for some sightseeing, needed a break.” Dani lied “Then i met you, in the bar.” Dani recalled the scene of how they first met. Jamie’s lips tightened into a line.

“You know, I don’t really like being lied to.” Jamie said, Dani gave her a surprised look and was about to protest before Jamie continued “But it’s okay, you don’t need to tell me everything if you’re not comfortable, Poppins.”

“Poppins?” Dani quirked her eyebrow at the nickname. 

“You used to be a teacher didn’t ya?” Jamie said. “It’s like being a Mary Poppins to the kids in a way, you know?”

“Ah...” Dani said, there was silence for a moment as Dani stared into Jamie’s eyes before Jamie looked away and cleared her throat 

“Anyways, I should be going now. If you need anything, here’s my phone number” Jamie said as she gave Dani her phone number. “ I’ll see you tomorrow Poppins.”

“Yeah, I should also be going too.” Dani walked towards the door. As she open it, she looked back at Jamie “Bye, Jamie.” she closed the door and sighed.

‘ _Well that wasn’t so bad, was it?_ ’  Dani thought. She shook her head and grinned. She had managed to get into the band with ease, and she got Jamie’s phone. number. ‘ _That’s two in a day ain’t it?_ ’  She thought as she looked at the time. It was 1:00 PM. She decided to catch a taxi and go back home. What to do next, well, she’d decide that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy feb 14 gays (its feb 14 here), enjoy this long chap DKDHSJDK
> 
> Spotify Playlist (only this song currently) https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2Px07MpoPqmwYSHwR8xq6b?si=iGK07bKeSjKXRmxQqlrGtA


End file.
